DRAGONBLOOD BROTHERHOOD V1 SCRAPED
by axleonex
Summary: I dislike how i've made this so far, I'm gonna reboot it another time, for now, this is the SCRAPS i guess. I have the outline, so when i'm "in the moment" i'll rewrite it.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: for those of you unfamiliar with the dragon age calender, the first number is the age, the second number is the year, the third number is the month, and the last number is the day. "AGE:YEAR:MONTH:DAY" Also keep in mind that the events in dragon age origins take place 9:30:X:X which means this story takes place about 15 years before the events in origins.

PART 1: THE RISE

_Asino is a male seventeen year old grey haired, purple eyed, dark skinned human who has now recently come to Denerim._

Asino's log: 9:12:1:1

XXX

_I am a citizen of the world, and my religion is to do good_

XXX

This morning I pickpocketed a letter detailing a plan to murder an elven family outside the alianage. Aparantly the family had taken a substantial loan from shady people to leave the alianage and start a cloth shop near the market district. The family hasn't been able to pay due to slow business. Normally had the family been human, these "businesmen" would simply shake down the family or force them to provide more services for the organization. But because the family is elven, there is very little the family can provide for them, so it is more useful to burn they're house down with the family inside to display the groups cruelty. Here is how the note follows:

_The Nena family owes a great debt to the thieves guild. It has come to our attention that with the increasing debt they have to pay, they will not be able to pay us back. This elven family is large, there are four generations in one household. We cannot possibly gain anymore from this family, so it's more beneficial to simply use them for a message. After dawn, burn the house down and ensure no one survives. However, there is a fifteen year old girl living there, bring her alive and there will be a bonus to you._

I ran to the the family the letter mentioned, they were easy to find since not many elves live outside the aliange. Once I arrived at the door I began persuading them to leave the house...

Me: Who is the head of this household

Man: That would be me, I'm guessing you're here on behalf of the thieves guild? Give them this, this month has been a great success for the shop, tell you're boss he can expect more to come.

Me: I'm sorry to tell you this, but this won't save you're shop, the thieves guild no longer holds confidence in what you do. They already plan to get rid of you and you're family. Read this ( I handed him the letter)

Man:(he was shaking as he read it to himself, I heard him whisper "my daughter")

Me: The guild won't accept any of you're pleas

Man: I know

Me: you can't stay here

Man: I know

Me:...you need to leave.

Man: I know, but I can't go to the alianage, the thieves guild has strong connections there.

Me: here take this, ten sovierntys for you're troubles. I suggest you go to highever and start you're shop there.

Man: ten soverntys!

Me: yes, now leave before dawn hits, or they'll come here and I may not be able to protect you.

Man: but, who are you? I'm glad you're helping us, but why are you doing this?

Me: (I put my hands on his shoulders) My only purpose is to help people. If you wish to repay my favor, just promise me that from here on out, you will spread hospitality whenever you can. Now go. I can disguise you're departure, you don't have time to pack so just buy what you need once you leave.

Man: thank you, maker bless you!

XXX

After they left, I waited in the house for the arrival of the shady men. To my surprise, they were not all men. There were two bloodmage elven girls with two elven crow assassins.. When they broke through the door, they had berrals of ale with them they had planned to poor on the inside of the house. They probably had the bloodmages there to restrain all fifteen family members to the house while it would be set ablaze. It would've been a horrid site had the family not escaped.

Of course, when they entered, they only found me meditating (both to prepare and to look like a bauss :P).

They obviously hadn't expected me...  
Bloodmage 1: who are you, and were the people who live here!

Me: Aren't you fiesty! That's cute!

Bloodmage 1: You think this is a joke! Do you have any idea who we are!

Me: let me try and take a guess. You're a kinky bloodmage who enjoys playing with toys when you're alone in you're room, the crow to you're left enjoys cross dressing in his free time, the crow on the right enjoys cross dressing the crow on you're left in his free time. What a perfect family!

(bloodmage 2 uses blood magic on me)

Crow 1: lets see him laugh now!

I decide to play with them, I use my telekenisis to shut the doors behind everyone. I then start pouring the barrels of ale all over them.

Bloodmage: what's going on! I have you restrained! Even if you're a mage you couldn't do this while I'm in control!

I turn my body transparent using arcane magic, then I levitate myself over the room.

Me: Blood magic only works on the living!

The second bloodmage panics and desperately tries to open the shut door as I continue to pour ale all over her. The Crows try to attack. I decide to use my magic to weaken they're weapons, they begin cutting me but to them it appears that they're not doing damage. I then cut them and it harms them as it normally would. They now have the idea that they can't touch me but I can touch them. They all begin to panic. I then cripple they're legs so that I may question them

Me: who sent you!

Bloodmage 2: I don't know! (She was obviously just an apprentice of the first bloodmage)

Me: Bullshit! Give me names or I'll send you to the fade!

Crow 2: at the noblemen bar near the palace! The bartender offers business! We don't know who provides the contracts we just do them!

Me: How do you get the jobs!

Bloodmage 2: you just need to say the word "emerald" and "knight" in the same sentence and he shows you the jobs! Please don't hurt me!

Me: Why should I let you live! You have no pride or honor in anything other than money! Why should you live when you make others to die!

Crow 1: w-w-we can make a deal, we have connections, listen to me! Me and him are crows, if we leave here alive, the other crows will try and kill us, so we won't be doing business with them again. If you let us live I can promise that we will never harm another innocent soul!

Me: and what about you mage?

Bloodmage 1:... you know what... I'm done begging! Fuck you, fuck you're outdated gear, fuck you're cheap jewelry, fuck you're tiny dwarven knives, fuck yo-

I blow up her arm with blood magic.

Bloodmage 1: aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Me: do you know why I'm a better mage? It's because I have more imagination. I'm done with you guys, but I'm not letting you all leave without punishment and redemption.

I take out poison and use blood magic to force them all to chug it.

Me: You have till sunrise before the poison kills you, the recipe for an antidote is in the fade, how you decide to enter is up to you, also I've sealed every door with magic, you can't leave until sunrise.

Crow 2: How are we supposed to enter the fade? I thought only mages can enter through there!

Me: figure it out, ask you're blood mage over there

Bloodmage 1: the only way to enter the fade is with excessive lythium or...

Me: a human sacrifice. Some advice before I leave, don't sell each other out so quickly. Chao.

I left the building.

If they keep cool, they'll find the lythium I hid in the crates, even the ingredients for the recipe are in that house. If not, at least one person will die there tonight. The smarter thing for me to do would've been to kill them all, but instead I chose to give them a cruel way to redeem themselves. A taste of death always makes people see life in a new perspective. If they live, they will reflect on they're lives and have a chance to wonder if what they do has any greater purpose. They will more likely want to improve they're own lives for the better. That's my hope anyway.

XXX

After that meeting I thought that I'd celebrate the success of saving the family with a night at the bar(even though I'm seventeen and I wan't planning to drink :p). When I entered the bar, I noticed an unusually dark skinned elven girl. She had green eyes and blonde hair that seemed unusually fake. When I was at the bar, she approached me...

Me: Drinks for everyone on me!

Everyone else: Harah!

(I ask for water because seventeen year olds shouldn't drink :D)

(The elven girl sits next to me)

Girl: you order everyone a drink and you're not gonna get one for youreself?

Me: I don't need whine to get messed up!

Girl: I can tell by the weapons you carry

Me: excuse me?

Girl: I've seen knives like those, you're an assassin.

Me: I'm a special assassin.

Girl: how so?

Me: I use my services to benefit people, not harm people

Girl: you kill people

Me: yes

Girl: you do it for money

Me: sometimes

Girl: you're just another mercenary

Me: Difference between me and a common mercenary, is I have a bigger goal.

Girl: To get rich enough buy drinks for everyone in Denerim?

Me: No, but that may happen along the way

Girl: then what?

Me: To rid the world of all evil people.

Girl: (she laughs)

Me: Don't think I can do it?

Girl: It's not that it's just that

Me: Then what is it

Girl:you'll have to kill everyone in this bar, every noble in this city, every begger that has stolen which is every begger, and every prostitute and elf thats stolen, which happens to be a lot.

Me: ...hmmmm...

Girl: (she begins to point at different people in the bar)That man over there is a begger who runs a pickpocket gang, those girls are called maneaters on account of the way they steal from the men the sell themselves to, that man is a mercanary just like you and has killed innocent kin because the chantry offered him money. Which of these are you going to kill? All of them?

Me: …...

Girl: (she kept pointing at people and telling me of they're crimes, at this point I stopped listening)

Me: All I hope to do is to end suffering in this world

Girl:... and you're doing that by envoking suffering to the people you kill, you're a bloody hipocrite.

Me: You clearly don't know what evil is.

Girl: On the contrary, You think evil has a definite definition, I know that evil doesn't exist. We all do wrong things to get by, but who sets these standards on what's right and whats wrong? The nobles? The humans? Our ancestors?

Me: I've set my own standards

Girl: what gives you the right to act like the maker and decide who should live and who should die.

Me: (i slam my drink onto the table) I'm not trying to act like the maker, I just don't like seeing people treat each other like shit on peoples shoe!

Girl:...

Me: I can tell when someone is doing an act of evil out of desperation, it's people like this I try to help. But when people commit acts of atrocity out of pleasure or greed, I try to stop them, one way or another.

Girl: ... that's still about half of Denerim

Me: Pull out the roots of a weed, and it won't grow back.

Girl: you're only one person, do you really think you can do this on you're own?

Me: I'm willing to die trying

Girl: die trying?

Me: It would be a good way to die, doing what I do.

Girl: are you doing this because you want to help people, or because you want to die?

Me:...wait, what makes you think I want to die?

Girl: (she gets up off her chair) you just seem like a depressing person.

Me: who are you anyway?

Girl:My name is Ria, later Asino!

Me: (how did she know my name?)

XXX


	2. Chapter 2

PART 1: THE RISE

_Rilum is a male eighteen year old black haired, dark eyed, and light skinned human._

Rilum's Journal entry 9:12:1:1:

XXX

_We are all born with a large gaping holes in our chests. Some try to fill they're holes with money, people, or even religion. I prefer to leave my hole alone, I find that the hole makes a nice whistling sound when you run through the wind._

XXX

Yesterday night was loud, the new years celebration wouldn't let me sleep. So I decided to look out my building window and watch everyone celebrating. I hadn't felt like joining the celebration, I was to tired. After about an hour of watching everyone dancing, I got hungry. So I left my home to get something to eat. It was difficult going through the crowds, but I managed to go through and get to my favorite soup shop. It was quiet there, I liked that. As usual, there was the human shopkeeper, and the shopkeeper's elven daughter. There was only one other customer there. She was an elven girl, she had dark skin, blue eyes, and blue dyed hair. She also had some aqua tattoos on her left arm.

Shopkeeper: so why aren't you out celebrating?

Me: I'm too tired

Shopkeeper's daughter: that's no reason not to celebrate! This only comes once a year!

Me: I guess; it's just that I don't have anyone to celebrate with, I don't wanna be an inconvenience to people and barge in on another family's celebration.

Girl: how about with me?

Me: hmm?

Girl: I need to go celebrate with someone, how about going with me?

( I looked at her, she seemed sincere and I didn't want to disapoint her by saying no)

Me: if you'd like that I guess-

(she immediately pulled me out of the shop and we went outside)

XXX

When we got out there, I saw people dancing, singing, and playing instruments in the crowded streets, some mages putting streams of light in the air(I'm guessing the chantry authorized them since templars were escorting them) and I saw a dwarf and a kossith launching fireworks. I look around and look for the girl, at first I thought she left me. I checked my pockets and found that nothing was stolen. I was about to go back to the soup shop, but then she came up from behind and jumped on my back.

Girl: that way!

I was confused at where she wanted me to go, so I just kept going in the direction she asked for. I suppose I shouldn't have past through those templars, because as soon as we did, the templars knew that I was a mage. I'm not sure how they knew, but they soon began following us.

When I realized they were following us, I began thinking whether I wanted to go to the circle of magi. After all, from what I've heard, cirlce magi get free food, security, and a nice bed for life. Sure, I wouldn't be able to leave, but if I had all my needs met, why would I want to leave?

I was about to put the girl down and turn myself into the templars, but the girl on my back immediately yelled, "run!". I looked behind me and I saw the girl freezing the three templars that were following us. I wasn't sure what to do. She (still on my back) kept yelling , "run!". I wan't sure what to do, because of that, I did what she asked and ran like she told me to.

The templars quickly unfroze (possibly because of they're lythium exposure) and began to chase me. I was slow because the girl was still on my back. She noticed this too. She jumped off my back and told me that we should split up to lure the templars away from each other.

I did as she said. I ran for about twenty minutes through the cheering people. Eventually, at the other side of the crowd, a dead-eyed templar was ready to capture me. I begin to look around, and I soon realize that at the sides of the large crowd, there was a templar at every corner. They had me surrounded, but something else I noticed was how tired I was. The run was exausting. Why did I bother running?

I decided I'd walk up to the templar and turn myself in. When I got closer, he rushed passed me into the crowd. In the crowd I saw that they were taking the girl. I saw her struggling. She was trying to cast spells but templars were dispeling them. I decided it was time to go home. Right before I turned my back, I looked into her eyes and saw her lips form the words "help". I continued to walk away.

Before I went home though, I decided I'd go to the soup shop to try and finish my meal.

Me: Did you wrap it up?

Shopkeeper: yep, had a feeling you'd like that

Me: thank you

Shopkeeper's daughter: whered you're cute elven friend go?

Me: she ran into trouble, I couldn't stay with her  
Shopkeeper: trouble? What kind of trouble?

Me: turns out she's a mage, the templars arrested her

shopkeeper: I hope they weren't Ginivi's templars.

Me: why not?

Shopkeeper: I've heard rotten things about him. Heard that he doesn't bother sending them to the magi tower, that he and his men torture and kill every mage on sight, whenever possible.

Me: hmm. Does this Ginivi templar have a dead eye?

Shopkeeper: as a matter of fact he does.

Me: well that's not my problem

Shopkeeper's daughter: Wait, are you telling me this man took that girl?

Me: well, I never said that, but I think that's the case.

Shopkeeper's daughter: then what the hell are you still doing her!? Go save her! You have blades! I can tell you're a warrior!

Me: I'm sorry ma'am, but I don't see any reason to, It's a bit incon-

Shopkeeper's daughter: no reason! Someone's going to die today unless you save them! get out! And don't come back unless you come with her!

( I look at the shopkeeper, he shrugs his shoulders)

Shopkeeper: sorry sir, but if my daughter doesn't want to serve you, you're gonna have to leave.

Me: I understand. (I leave to the door) I'm sorry for offending you.

XXX

As I walked home I soon realized how much I liked that shop. That place has the best soup in the market district. Seeing as how she wouldn't let me keep the soup from earlier, I'd already began craving it. More importantly though, I didn't want her to be so angry with me. Angry people are always so annoying, I don't like having to deal with them. So I decided to make her not angry with me. Unfortanately, the only way for me to do that was to save that elven mage, that would require tedious work. I decided to go to the market district (where she was taken) to try and find these templars.

I climbed to the rooftops. No one would notice me in the dark. I searched for templars. I found one guarding an alley. I looked in the alley and found that it had four templars and the girl in it.

Templar 1: I say we have some fun with her before we start.

Templar 2: not that stuff again, she's a mage, and an elf, she's filthy.

Templar 1: and unconsious

Templar 2: you have twisted fantasies, you know that?

Ginivi: knock it off you two. I don't want to hear any more about what you think of it. It isn't anywhere close to a "she" it is an "it". A symbol of sin. Not even a living being, simply a creature of everything that's evil in the world. It deserves to suffer, for even trying to exist.

Templar 3: But havn't mages helped us in the past? Havn't they stopped the kossith invasion and helped end four blights? Father, magic is a sword, it's about how you use it, not where it comes from. This girl can use her magic to help people.

Ginivi: give me the full name of one good mage and I'll stop right now.

Ginivi's daughter (templar 3): …..

Ginivi: I thought so. Wake her up, I want her to see the wounds we're going to inflict upon her.

( I fall from the roof onto the first two templars, stabbing them with my daggers.)

Ginivi: a flying mage!

( the templar guarding the alley comes into the alley, he steps into the trap I planted, he gets stuck into the paralysis wolf trap and an explosion soon follows, burning him alive)

Ginivi: you demon! I'll- ( I throw my only two poisened blades at him, they paralyze him. I go near him to finish him)

Ginivi's daughter: That's enough. ( he steps between me and Ginivi)

( I take a sword from a fallen templar next to me and go in to attack. Just when I do, the girl who was unconsious earlier froze my feet)

Me: what are you doing?

Girl: the person you're about to attack is a friend. We were working together to arrest his father.

Me: Why did you yell help when they captured you?

Girl: you're a mage right? I wanted to know if you're a potential ally

Me: for what

Ginivi's daughter: for the collective. The collective is a newly formed group of magi who wish to work outside the magi circle to help benefit people without the restrictions of templars. I believe they're cause is noble and have been assisting them. They give me information on dangerous blood mages, and I help them avoid templars; Daniela and I were trying to lure my father into a trap so that he could pay for his crimes.

Me: and you are?

Ginivi's daughter: I am templar Casandra, and seeing as my father will be investigated for his crimes, he will most likely go to jail for his crimes. I will most likely sucede him and becom knight-captain of his branch.

Daniela (girl): that can be helpful

Casandra (Ginivi's daughter): You two better go, no one heard anything over the new years celebartion, I'll take him to the chantry and provide them my evidence. I only wish I could've taken all these men in so they could pay for they're crimes.

Daniela: I think I can heal the burnt guy. How bad are the poisens you used on them?

Me: they only paralyze, they can't kill

Daniela: that's even better, you're paralysis poisen might slow down the bleeding. I'll be right back. (she goes to heal the othe'rs enough to live but not enough to fight back.)

Cassandra: why did you come back?

Me: hmm?

Cassandra: when you walked away as we captured Daniela, you walked away without any concern. Why did you come back?  
Me: Someone I knew would be angry if I didn't come back.

Casandra: You're consious?

Me: a soup shop owner

Cassandra: what?

Me: a soup shop wouldn't let me come back unless I came back with her

Cassandra: you did for soup?

Me: I did it so she wouldn't be angry

Cassandra: do you really not care for Daniela?

Me: It's not that I don't care, It's just that I saw no point in saving her.

Cassandra: How about another day to smile? Isn't that a reason to save a life?  
Me: Not really, smiling never mattered much.

Cassandra: how about growing up and falling in love?

Me: I don't see that as a reason either. It doesn't matter if people fall in love.

Cassandra: how about growing up to have a child?

Me: There's no point in that, children grow up and die eventually

Cassandra: are you really that souless!? I have literally seen demons with more emotion than you! Do you care for nothing more than you're damn bodily functions?

Me: honestly, no.

( Daniela finishes and begins to listen to the conversation)

Cassandra: Havn't you ever wanted to make a difference? Make a change in someone life so that you'll be remembered! Create a legacy! Have you no thought whatsover for the future in any way!?

Me: I'm sorry, but no. Please don't be angry, how about I treat you to some dinner?

Cassandra: pff. Who the hell would want to eat with you? You are exactly the kind of mage my father envisions, and the kind of person I hate. Stay away from me. Leave before I decide to arrest you.

(Daniela and I leave)

XXX

The next day(today) I met up with Daniela and I ask her to come with me to the soup shop.

Shopkeeper's daughter: you found her!

Me: yeah, almost didn't make it in time. Everythings fine now, pretty soon Ginivi will be answering his crimes to the chantry

Shopkeeper: I think that earns you both a free meal

Daniela:...

Shopkeeper's daughter: you know he almost didn't go. Here I thought he was just a mercenary for hire, but I guess I was wrong, he saved you for not a copper coin.

Daniela:(she whispers)...you did it for soup...

Me, shopkeeper and his daughter: hmm?

Daniela: You're a jerk!

( she storms off)

Shopkeeper: I'm guessing there's a problem between you two?

Me: Yeah, I'll go talk to her.

Shopkeeper's daughter: she dropped this, it looks like a letter.

Me: I'll give it back to her.

(Shopkeeper's daughter opens the letter and begins to read the note)

Shopkeeper's daughter: "

_Dear mom,_

_Havn't seen you in awhile, I really miss you. How's my brother? Is he ok? Of course he is, babies are always happy! I want you both to know that I'm fine, and that I love you guys very much. I'll never forget what you did for me mom. I smile everyday, just like you told me to. I never drink, I never steal, and I never hurt people who are nice.I wish you were here, but I know you died saving me, and I promise I'll make you're sacrifice worth it. I promise I'll live well so that you can be remembered. I'll write my days down everyday so that you and I can live forever, immortalized in writing. I love you both, I hope I see you again some day._

_Love,_

_you're daughter Daniela_

Shopkeeper: you don't look so good

Me: shit

( I ran out of the shop to look for her, but I couldn't find her)

XXX


	3. Chapter 3

PART 1: THE RISE

_Uskida is a sixteen year old pale skinned female human with blue eyes and white hair_

Uskida's journal entry:9:12:1:1:

XXX

_Everyone in this world is live as though they are asleep._

XXX

I arrived in Denerim three days ago.I needed to find out who the most influencial people in the city were, so I went to the market district to ask some questions. Many of the people weren't interested in talking unless it involved trade, I did eventually found a dwarf merchant who was well willing to cooperate with me...

Me: I was just hoping you'd be able to answer some of my questions

Dwarf: anything for a cute lady! Ask away!

Me: where can I find the king of Ferelden?

(2 guards passing by stops and turn towards us)

Guard 2: excuse me, as a guard of Denerim, I'm going to need to ask why you need to speak to the king

Me: I'm here representing the avvar tribes, I need to speak to him about my people.

Guard 1: the avvar tribes? Those savages on the mountains? Why would the king possibly want to speak to them?

Me: Because we aren't as inferior as you portray us to be.

Guard 1: was that some kind of threat?

Me: it could be

Guard 1: get a load of this! (he yells enough for everyone nearby to hear him) she thinks she can threaten a Noblemen!

Me: you're a noblemen?

Guard 2: that's right he volunteers as a guard whenever he can

Me: why's that?

Noblemen (guard 1): (he snaps his head towards me with a disgusted look) because I hate it when common folk think can overstep they're boundries

Me: overstep how?

Noblemen: when my name is used poorly, when elves think they're humans, when commoners think they matter, or when travelers think they're special.

Guard 2: that means you, barbarian.

Me: Don't call me barbarian

Guard 1: is savage better?(the argument has attracted a crowd as well as three other guardsmen)

Me: My name is Uskida of the torak tribe, address me as nothing else.

Noblemen: Uskida of the barbarian clans! Should I bow to the queen of the barbarians! (the guards are laughing)

Me: I am here on a peace mission, I'm not going to be provoked

Guard 3: peace? Barbarians are cannibals! Ha!

Me: ….

Guard 4: Go back to eating bark avvar

Me: …...

Guard 5: lets try and communicate with her!

Guards 3-5: deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrr rrrr! Ha!

Me: (I decide to walk away, but as I do, the guards blocked me from leaving through the crowd that formed around us.)

Guard 2: what's wrong? Trying to runaway to you're cave?

Me: I have no intention of starting a commotion

Guard 3: (he pushes me back into the circle) what commotion? We're just trying to get aquainted

Me: I'm not here to start fights

Guard 4: who said anything about a fight?

Me: Get out of my way.

Guard 5: is that another threat? At this point I think it would be a crime.

(he and the other guards begin to draw they're swords, the moment they put they're handles on they're swords, a bird poops on one of the noblemans head)

Noble: ah!

I quickly drop a smoke bomb into the ground and make a getaway, in they're confusion I escape, but they also start calling out "thief", other guards begin to chase me. I managed to escape to the rooftops and was almost in the clear. Unfortunately, once I thought I was safe, a pale skinned, blonde haired elven girl crashed into me in midair as I was jumping to another building. Turns out she was trying running from guards as well, because after I woke up from that fifth floor fall, three dozen guards completely surrounded me.

Noble: you're under arrest for assaulting a noble

Me: I never harmed you in anyway

Guard 2: not according to what the rest of us saw.

Me: I see, in that case.

(I immediately pounce on the noblemen with my knee pressed into his chest and my ax up to his face.)

Me: Never call my people anything other than they're actual names!

(All the other guards drew they're weapons pointing at me)

Guard 2: let go of him now, or it'll be you're last act

Me: ( I smiled and put down weapons and raise my hands in the air) I surrender. I've already shown how noble you're noblemen are. (when I got off him, you could tell by the tears on his face and urine on his armor that he really was simply a coward born into a higher class) some advice before I leave noblemen; don't put on a uniform and expect to kill without expecting be killed. (they toke me away.)

XXX

The next day( two days ago) I was in a dungeon. I was waiting, hoping someone would tell one of the kings advisors that I was here on a mission to forge an alliance, and that the incident was all a misunderstanding. Unfortunately three of the guards from the market district thought I'd be an easy target and decided they'd try to play with me before I was sentanced to anything. I ripped out one of they're tongues, bit of ones ears, and clawed out the other's eyeballs; then I grabbed my chains and smashed they're... well you know. After I did that, they didn't allow me to see the king and decided to sentance me to death.

I remember thinking to myself; what's wrong with these people? It's as though they have no purpose in anything other than small useless pleasures in life. Gold, sex, pastries, what's the point of it all? Do they really choose to live for the sake of material pleasures? Have they no sense in the value of the community? Do these people even know they're neighbors names? How do they even function without each other?

I decided to make my escape, I called out for my sister, Perry, who was following me the whole time. She's a unique rodent who lives only in the frostback mountain. She's the size of a small rabbit, has a shell like an armadillo, and can stick out spikes like a porkeypine. Although she is young, she is still able to listen to my requests. I asked her to relax. I then pushed some nerves on her neck so that I could harmlessly remove a spike. I then used the spike to easily pick the lock.

I needed to find my weapons. In my tribe, we forged our weapons from a unique creature that lives inside the frostback mountains. We are required to raise and kill this creature, and then forge weapons with our own two hands using the remains of the creature. If I don't get my armor back, I will have to humiliatingly raise another creature for two years. Fortunately, Perry is natural born tracker and can find my armor almost instinctively. She soon toke me all the way to the other side of the dungeon near the exit. We passed many other prisoners before I found my armor in a chest. I quickly took the armor and weapons and was about to head to the exit. As Perry and I were heading towards the exit, I began thinking, how many others are people here are prisonors for protecting they're pride? I headed back to listen to they're pleas.

One man claimed to be there for stealing bread for his family, I let him free. One girl claimed to be there for not giving herself to a court official, I let her free. One man was there for deserting the army, I let him stay. One girl was there for killing her brother after he shamed her family, I let her stay. The last girl was was a dark skinned elven girl. She had red hair, amber eyes, and a flame tattoos on her right arm...

Me: what are you in here for?

Girl: Some stupid noble thought he shouldn't pay up after losing a wager.

Me: Did this noble happen to be a guard?

Girl: as a matter of fact, yeah, he was.

(I let her go)

Girl: thanks (she then proceeds to release every other prisoner)

Me: You do know that not everyone here is innocent?

Girl: yeah, but it sure as hell pisses of the nobles who put us here

(she smiles at me)

Girl: my names Ilena, you?

Me: Uskida

Ilena: nice to meet ya, say do you wanna off these guys even more?

Me: actually-

Ilena: that's great, now take this key, I toke it off from him when he arrested me

Me: whats it belong too

Ilena: Don't know, but I bet it's treasure, I saw you use that rat of yours, use it to sniff out the keys chest.

Me: I'm sorry, but I'm not thief

Ilena: you're really telling me after all the crap these guys did, they don't deserve a little payback?

Me: It's not about payback, I'm not going to become a thief

Ilena: * sigh * alright fine (she crouches down to where perry is) c'mon girl, sniff the key, find the chest!

Me: she only listens to- (perry begins to run deeper into the dungeon)

Me: wha?-

Ilena: see ya! ( she follows perry)

Me: crap! ( I run after them)

As I ran after them, i realized how vast the halls were. The underground prison systems were as large and complex as a labyrinth! After a good half-hour of chasing Perry and Ilena, I Eventually ended up in an enormous room three floors beneath the dungeon we were in. The room was massive, It seemed to have hundreds of coffins of people. Strangely though, none of the coffins had names. Each coffin had only a symbol.

Ilena: Told you there was treasure

Me: This is clearly a tomb, we shouldn't disturb the remains. Besides what does it matter, I'm not here to steal

Ilena: don't be such a kiss ass

Me: ?

Ilena: look! (she pointed to perry who was standing on the only chest that had a keyhole in it)Alright time for the moment of truth ( she begins to put the key in the chest)

Me: fine, take what you want, I'm leaving.

I headed out the halls with perry in my pocket. As I began to walk up the stairs to the nearest exit, I heard someone running behind me. I looked behind me and I saw that it was Ilena running. A took a second look and realized that she was being chased by skeletal warriors. I was about to attack, but then she yelled...

Ilena: Don't kill them, they're not bad guys! I just said a few things to piss them off (:D)

Me: -_-*

We started running away. We ran up the stairs past all the prison cells. We eventually make it out to the surface in front of the palace. Once we were out of the building the undead soldiers stopped following us. From what it looked like, the sun's rays seemed to have stopped them from chasing us. We take a minute to catch our breathe

Me: what happened down there?

Ilena: A spirit appeared, she gave me these ( It was a pair of gaunglets that were very light, lighter than leather, yet stronger than any iron I've seen) she told me to use them against the enemies of life. After I asked a few questions, we got in an argument.

Me: what ticked them off?

Ilena: uh, well, I kinda told her to "go back to you're grave you failure of a mom"

Me: you bitch!

Ilena: she abandoned her child! Who does that!?

Me: you don't say that to a spirit guardian of a tomb in a room filled with a hundred dead people!

Ilena: there were probably more than a hundred :D

Me: whatever!

Ilena: this is stupid anyway. Look what was in the chest, it was just a regular pair of steel gaungtlets. You take them.

Me: No! The last thing I need is ghosts chasing after me!

Ilena: well, the ghost did say this thing was supposed to revolutionize warfare, but I guess I'll have to throw them away, or sell it to the highest bidder.

Me: don't do that! Fine I'll take them.

Ilena: now how much are you willing to pay for this advanced technology

Me: (I decide to lie) My people use rocks as currency, do you really want to bribe me?

Ilena: ugh, no, nevermind, just take'em. (she tosses them to me as she walks away) Thanks for the help! I'll repay the favor eventually! (she turns the corner and I lose sight of her)

Me: let's see what's so great about these gauntlets ( when I put them on, a note falls out)

The note read as follows:

_This Dalish girl is a genius. Today, she was kidnapped by a few bandits, they were probably planning to torture her to get to me. Regardless though, she's too clever for that. They had her tied and locked in a werehouse in an abandoned said that because she was unarmed, although she could escape her chains, she couldn't risk escaping to the outside where the bandits were, well armed and instead had to use the resources at her disposal. The werehouse only had two things, some rope, and a dead Dalish elf. The Dalish elf had some strips of iron bark. She couldn't simply forge a weapon in there, so she instead used the rope to tie strips of ironbark onto her forearm. Although she wasn't sure it was enough, it didn't matter because shortly after she finished, the bandits entered to check on her. When they saw she was loose they attacked. Using the iron bark on her forearms to block, she was able to deflect every slash the two bandits tried on her. She eventually disarmed them, and then used they're own weapons to finish them off. After that, bandit after bandit tried to come in to kill her, the small landmass of the werehouse made they're numbers account for nothing. They're arrows couldn't penetrate the they tried to burn it down, she used the flames and bodies to cover her escape. She then traveled for seven days on her own until she made it back to camp, this girl is relentless! Anyways, after she properly rested, she told me about what happened and said that she had come up with a new weapon for our brotherhood, ironbark gauntlets..._

I look at the gauntlets and whisper to myself,"maybe I should keep these"...

XXX

The first day of a new year is the perfact date to start these entries. I am here on behalf of all avvar tribes to try and gain the appeal and assisstance from the Ferelden monarch. My hopes is to gain the appeal of enough nobles so that they may asisst my tribe in the civil war on the frostback mountains. No one knows it, but there is a civil war between the avvar tribes. The war is a three way battle between the Korth, Hakkon, and Lady of the Skies followers. Korth tribesmen use gorillas and bears in battle, Hakkon tribesmen use wolves and cougers in battle, I am from a small tribe that follows the Lady of the Skies. Although my tribe tries to remain neutral in the war, no one will survive if the war isn't stopped soon. My tribe doesn't use animals in battle, we only use them as messangers. Which is why I'm here, I'm here to bring a message to Ferelden. My tribe believes that if one of the three groups succede in conquering or slaughtering the other tribes, they will go on a united campaign to conquer, convert, or simply ravage all of Ferelden. I need to convince the leaders of ferelden to help end the war without slaughtering my people. Right now there is a cease fire. They are trying to settle disputes by using war sports, but if one side is unhappy with the results, or if the wrong people win, I fear much unnecessary life will be lost.


	4. Chapter 4

PART 1: THE RISE

_Deven is a sixteen year old male human who has pale skin, blonde hair, and green eyes._

Devens journal entry: 9:12:1:1:

XXX

_Success is the best revenge._

XXX

I suppose I should've started writing the first day I came here, but starting the first day of a new years works well too. I'll just have to recount my last few days in Denerim, that way future historians won't have to worry about how I got here. After all, I am going to be famous, and I should provide the world a favor by giving them a detailed account of what I do, and what I've done.

I came here three days ago, my first day here I was desperately looking for work...

Me: so let me get this straight, I do what the board says, and I get money for it?

Chantry priest: Blessed are the peacekeepers, champions of the just

Me: …..

Chantry priest: (smiles)

Me: (smiles back)

Chantry priest: (smiles)

Me: maker say wha!

Chantry priest: what?

Me: ha! I win!

Chanty priest:err.. what hath man's sin wrought?

Me: shoot, you're good.

Chantry priest: (smiles)

Me: I'll take'm all

Chantry priest: The path of rightousness is full of hardship, the maker smiles upon it's travelers.

(a dark skinned, white haired, white eyed elven girl with white tattoos on the left side of her face was watching the whole time)

Girl: hold on one minute! Those jobs are mine!

Chantry priest: My heart is yours, my bread is yours, my life is yours, all who walk in the sight of the maker, are one.

Girl: I need those jobs, and I'm not in the position nor mood to work with the blackstoners today!

Chantry priest: She shall know the peace of the makers benediction

Me: well I'm sorry, but I'm trying to make a reputation for myself, and if it means you can't get work, then you'll have to look somewhere else

Chantry priest: The veil holds no uncertainty for her

Girl: you can't come here taking every job on the board!

Chantry priest: where there is con-

Me and Girl: shut up!

Chantry priest:...

Me: alright, fine, how about this, we compete for the jobs.

Girl: Compete?

Me: we write down all the jobs on the board for ourselves, first to get the jobs done will be the firsts to get paid

Girl: (fire in her eyes) CHALLENGE ACCEPTED! ( she runs away without taking note of what's on the board)

Me: FINALLY, AN OPPONENT TO MATCH MY SKILLS! ( I run away leaving the priest and several bystanders very confused)

XXX

The next few days things became more... complicated. I noticed on the chantry board there was an apostate quest that wanted me to apprehend, or kill mages. Me being a mage, I didn't want to resort to this. I was, however, worried the elven girl would not have a problem doing this task. I decided I'd search for these mages first, if they are not the maleficers I am lead to believe, I will warn them, if they are the dangerous apostates described, I'll take them down.

I managed to find the three mages described in an inn. There was a boy and girl about my age, and one very old man were sitting on a table...

Me: howdy, Mind if I sit with ya'll

Boy: I'm sorry friend, but we're actually waiting for someone

Me: what if I bought everyone some drinks? then can sit with ya'll?

Old man: they're too young to drink

Me: then how about I buy you a drink and the rest of us some water?

Girl: are you trying to kill my grandpa (she said while glaring at me)

Me: if it means I can sit with you guys, maybe...

Girl: look, we're not interested in having a weirdo like you join us, so just leave before I call some guards

Me: (I smile) call them

Girl: ...

Me: look at this (I pass them the wanted picture from the chantry board) you're wanted, I was just hoping I could help you somehow

Girl: how could you help us?

Me: The chantry knows what you look like, but I can help you shapeshift you're faces

Girl: you're a mage?

Me: only when I'm sober

Boy: where did you learn to shapeshift?

Me: long story, I can show you my notes in the back

Hesitantly, I take them to a back room where I put a spell on them to change they're facial complexions, we then sit back down on the table.

Me: who are you guys waiting for?

Old man: actually, we're waiting for a person from a magi group called "the collective".

Boy: The collective is a group of mages who wish to improve magical studies without the restrictions of the templars

Me: Incredible! I had no idea such a group existed!

Old man: It's newly formed, we aren't sure if we should trust them, so we were hoping to meet with a representitive to see if it's safe.

We talked to each other for about an hour, it was fun. We all gained a trust among ourselves. The boy and girl are brother and sister, Stefano and Emiliana. Although they were raised in Ferelden, they're granfather, Lamberto, was raised in Antiva. They said they had run into political issues with the crows, and he came to Ferelden with is son twenty years ago. His son married an orlesian refugee and raised they're children here. The family is here in Denerim because templars killed the father. They've recently found out that with the blood of they're deceased family member, they can track the whole family. They seek refuge with this new collective.

One hour into the discussion, I noticed someone familiar walk into the inn...

Me: SISTER! ( I tackle her)

Gabriela: Deven?

Me: it's been years! Where have you been!

Gabriela: (she seemed uneasy) um, well, nothing much...

Me: I missed you! ( I was full of joy)

Gabriela: I have to go

Me: what? Already? We need to catch up! You'r my kin!

Gabriela: I know, but I'm very busy right now, I have to go (She begins to leave  
Me: (I grab her arm) hold on, you're telling me after all this time we've been seperated, you can't stay and chat?

Gabriela: (she was irritated) what is it you want?

Me: (I let go of her arm) I just want to speak to my sister.

Gabriela: ….. (she puts smile) I'm glad to see you Deven, but I have to escort this princess here to the palace, so I can't talk right now, we can catch up later ( the smile was obviously fake)

Me: ( Smiling back) alright, that's fine, I'm just glad you're alright. (she begins to leave, before she exits the door, I tell her a few things) Hey sis! I'm glad you're really doing well! You must have really done some great things be able to escort a princess! I'm gonna do some great things too, just you wait, I'm gonna be just like you! (she exits)

Lamberto: she seemed troubled

Me: she's grown a lot, we got seperated when I was nine, I'm glad I'll be able to see her again.

Emiliana: she seemed familiar in some way...

Me: how so?

Emiliana: I'm not sure...

Stefano: how did you two get seperated?

Me: well-

When I was about to tell my story, the girl I thought I met at the chantry board walked in...

Me: hey! You're the girl I met earlier, how many jobs have you done?

Girl: I'm sorry but I think you're mistaken

Me: you're kidding right? Just because you changed you're hair and tattoos blue, it doesn't mean I can't tell the difference

Girl: oh, I get it, you spoke to my sister

Me: (-_-) sister?

Girl: yeah, what color was her hair

Me: white

Girl: that's my sister Emma. I'm Daniela

Me: you sure you're not the white haired girl

Daniela (Girl): yeah, sorry to disapoint. (she smiles)

Me: you do seem to have a different tone

Daniela (Girl): yeah, people say I'm different from-

Before she could finish, the white haired girl, Emma, entered the inn by busting the door down. She then quickly scurried hid behind the bar counter

Daniela: Emma? What are you doing?

Emma: SSSHHHHHHH!

Me: I find it ironic that "shh" was obnoxiously loud.

A few seconds later, five people with a variety a weapons enter through the broken door opening.

There was one female warrior elf, and one male rogue elf, based on the tattoos on they're face, they were Dalish. There were three female dwarves with them. Two of them were twins, the third looked older than them.

Dalish Girl: alright, where the hell is she!

Me: you mean the white haired elf? she slipped through the back

Dalish Girl: c'mon maggots! (they all leave through the back)

Daniela: ( she heads to the counter) sis, what happened?

Emma: SHHH!

Me: they're gone, you're fine now

Emma: (she peers over the counter and scouts for a bit, she then gets up from under the counter) yeah that's right, they better run!

Daniela: what happened?

Emma: the chantry board said there was a bandit camp in the outskirts from town, turns out they were skilled mercenaries.

Daniela: you tried taking them on you're own?

Emma: (big smile on her face) In my defense, I had not accounted for the traps they set around they're camp.

Bartender: you broke my door! The only reason I didn't rat you out was because I didn't want a fight in my bar! Get out! You aren't worth the trouble!

For the sake of avoiding trouble, Daniela, Emma and I decide to leave the inn. Lamberto, Stefano, and Emiliana wound up following us.

Lamberto: you're the mage we were supposed to meet, aren't you?

Daniela: excuse me?

Lamberto: the person from the collective

Daniela: you're Lamberto?

Lamberto: that's right

Daniela: you don't match the description

Me: I'll explain everything

XXX

We walked through the streets of Denerim blending in with the pedestrians. As we walked through the streets of the city, we exchanged our stories. We found out that Daniela is a founder of the collective and has already made strong ties with nobles, templars, crows, bards, dwarves, and all other miscellanious groups...

Daniela: I just want to ensure the group I'm making is safe. There have been mage groups before, but only in small groups of five or ten. I want to create an entire underground organization.

Stefano: where exactly do the collective meet?

Daniela: we don't have anywhere official, but right now we meet at a noble Tavern. It's a thieves guild territory, shady people go there. That means there will be no trouble being a "criminal" there.

Emiliana: what about us? We need shelter, how can the collective help?

Daniela: If you all know how to shapeshift, you guys already seem set. I can give you some startup money to rent a low cost house, but that'll mean you'll need to become members to pay us back

Emiliana: (she looks at Daniela skepticly, whether she noticed it or not) pay back how?

Daniela: either by donating how much we give you, or by aiding other members in certain , teaching some of us how to shapeshift would be more than enough. Trust me though, after you pay back the debt you'll want to stay, you can request aid from other members if you stay in the collective.

Lamberto: we'll take it!

Emiliana: grandpa!

Stefano: grandpas right, we need help, and I don't think the collective is as dangerous as we suspected

Daniela: dangerous?

Stefano: we expected blood mages

Daniela: (lowers her head)

Stefano: there are blood mages aren't there?

Daniela: understand that the only organized mages before the collective, were the brotherblood brotherhood. They're only ambition is to improve they're blood magic, most of the collective founders were formerly brotherblood members, we founded the collective on the idea that magic exists to improve lives, not improve power...

I looked at Daniela, she was clearly hiding something. Judging by the way she shivered while looking at the ground, it wasn't that she was lying to us, she simply had difficulty speaking to us about the subject.

Lamberto: you're not proud of you're past are you?

Daniela: no I'm not, this is actually my way of making up for it. I'm hoping for every mage I save, they'll save another person, making up for what I've done..

Emma: Daniela-

There were a lot of things i wanted to say to her, at the same time, I was afraid to say them.

Me: Daniela, I'm not sure what you did, but what you're doing right now, it's the right thing to do.

Daniela smiled at me. A part of me wanted to say more. Unfortunately I didn't get the chance to say it. As soon as I was about to speak, the mercenaries from the inn caught up to us...

Dalish Girl: there she is get her!

Daniela and Emma draw they're weapons. Daniela drew out a staff and goes into a fighting stance, Emma draws out iron fans. I pull out my staff and attach a blade at the end of it, turning it into a scythe.

The older dwarf drew out some sort of iron whip, the Dalish boy drew out chains with an iron ball at the ends of them, the Dalish girl drew out a rose covered thorn whip, the twin dwarves drew they're own twin swords that ignited into flaming swords once they drew it out of it's cases.

An audience forms. Lamberto, Stefano, and Emiliana disapear into the growing crowd.

Older Dwarven girl: don't you know who we are? You haven't a chance!

Emma: yeah, but you guys don't have mages on you're side!

Older Dwarven girl: what!?

(Emma immediately uses her fans to to blow away the twin dwarves into and through a building wall.)

Dalish girl: shit!

(she swung her whips towards us, Emma immediately put a tornado around us, blowing away the whips)

Dalish boy: we need to get out, now!

Older Dwarven girl: we never back down from a contract!

Dalish boy: I know, but we can't win this without our mage! (He turns to look look at us) we'll be back, we're not gonna stop until we get that jewel.

He then throws smoke bombs at the ground smoking up the entire district. Emma blows the smoke away, as soon as she did, the attackers were gone. The three of us immediately use the confusion of the crowd to sneak past everyone. We manage to find an outdoor bar where we can speak to each other about what just happened.

Daniela: Emma, why were they still after you? What did you do?

Emma: (nervously) hehe...

Me: let me guess, you stole that boys heart?

Emma: if this jewel was his heart, yes.

She shows us an jewel. The moment we looked into the jewel, we immediately see memories of another persons life, it pours memories of an anciant order of elven magi warriors, it gives me visions of a magnificent city, even memories of an elven family. No date is told, but I know exactly what it is, it's the memories of an emerald knight.

Me: what is this!?

Daniela: the soul of an emerald knight! Here in our hands!

Emma: yeah, when I went to they're camp, they weren't there, so I looked through they're stuff and found this. I was going to try and take them down but I found a contract that said they were the crimson specialists. They're well know for completing every contract they take, regardless of the stakes. I realized I was out of my league, so I took the jewel, and ran.

Daniela: I wonder where they got it.

Me: probably stole it

Emma: I doubt that, the crimson specialists are mercenaries known for completing every contract they take, not for taking illegal contracts.

Daniela: What else did the contract say?

Emma: Here it is. All I was able to read was the signature of the crimson specialists, everything else on the letter is in code.

She shows us the letter...

19,12,10,9,4 - 22,3,8 - 15,8,21,8,11 - 22,5 - 22,3,8 - 4,9,6,21,8,18 - 9,5,19,11,8 - 22,6,26,8,12,9 - 10,9 - 22,3,8 - 9,10,4,3,22 - 6,1,22,8,12 - 9,8,21 - 16,8,6,12,7 – 9,10,4,3,22.

(bottom's signed by crimson specialists)

Daniela: This is impossible to crack without a key.

Me: it says "Bring the jewel to the gnawed noble tavern in the night after new years night"

Daniela and Emma: !?

Emma: how'd you know that? o_O

Me: it's the only thing makes sense

Emma: O_O

Daniela: are you sure?

Me: yep ;-)

Daniela: Emma, let me keep the emerald, I'll go to the meeting and try and figure out whose jewel this is.

Emma: kk, I still got chantry quests to do anyway

Me: hold on, is that bet still on?

Emma: heeeeellllzzzz yeaaaaahhhh! Why wouldn't it be! (she then, almost out of random, flies away)

Me: defuq?

Daniela: (she looks at the jewel, as though pondering on what to do next) actually, tomorrow I'm going to be doing something dangerous with a friend, how about you hold it, and meet me at the bar in three days, I'll bring some of my some backup with me.

Me: sounds good, meet you then. ( I then race off to the chantry board to try and beat Emma)

So tonight I'm going to the Gnawed Noble tavern. Let's hope it's not too much trouble...


End file.
